


Finally.

by Fangirl249



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl249/pseuds/Fangirl249
Summary: Sana and Yousef finally learn to communicate.





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Hey!! So I have a prompt for you : Sana and Yousef finally talk to each others after Sans knows that he is not with Noora and after Elias arrived and he is like "FINALLY"❤❤ It's just an idea you can mix it however you want love. Xxx
> 
> Leave me prompts on my tumblr if you have any. http://protect-eliass-bakkoush.tumblr.com/

After leaving Noora and William to work things out, Sana sits back down on the bench her and Noora were previously sitting on. Looking around the room, she can’t help but smile to herself. ‘This is what i’ve wanted from the start. Everyone happy, having fun, caring about each other’ 

She’s not stupid enough to think that there isn’t going to be anymore problems, seeing as she hasn’t told the girls why she did what she did yet, and now that Williams back she’s going to have to deal with the fall out of her decision to email him. But that is a problem for another day. Today is Eva’s day. 

She see’s Everyone dancing, Even, Isak and Elias jumping around each other. Eva and P-Chris are deep in conversation at the side of the party. Chris, Vilde and everyone else Laughing and dancing together. It really makes Sanas heart swell.

At the corner of her eye, she sees someone sit down next to her. Turning her head slightly she sees Yousef, giving her a small hesitant smile. “Hei” he says softly. “Halla” she replies with a small smile of her own, dimples showing as she does. 

“How are you?” he asks. Raising an eyebrow, sana answers “i’m good, are you?” “ yeah i’m good” he says looking over at his friends, who are all now crowding around Even. Seeing what he’s looking at, sana asks “is everything sorted with Even now?”. “Not everything, but we miss him a lot, so i think we will all make sure everything works out”.

“That’s good,.. Yousef?” he turns back to look at her. “Sana”. “I saw you and noora kissing, at syng”. Yousef’s smile drops, eyes wide. “Sana it didn’t mean anything, i swear!” “i know”she tells him lowly, looking down at her hands. Without looking up she tells him “i also know, you told her you think we’re soulmates”.

She hears his breath hitch, drawing a smile from her. “I.. um.. She told you that? i didn’t.. I mean..-” cutting him off with a laugh, Sana finally looks at him. Their eyes are locked, Brown eyes on brown eyes. “Yousef, i like you” she breaths. A weight lifts off her shoulders as the words float into the space between the pair. 

The world disappears around them as his lips curl up into a huge smile. His eyes light up. “You like me?” he whispers. “Yeah” she whispers back. Standing up from the bench, Yousef fist pumps the air. “She likes me!” he yells. All heads snap to them. Sana feels a blush on her cheek as she lowers her head again, bringing a hand up to cover her smile as she looks at the group staring at them.

They all have different reactions, The girl squad looking confused, but happy. They didn’t know their friend liked someone. The Boy squad, completely oblivious as to what’s going on, just stand there waiting for something to happen. The Balloon squad react the most. Mikeal and Mutta laugh loudly, while they hive five each other. Adam groans and reaches into his pocket to hand them both a note of money. 

Worried Sana turns to her brother, seeing as he hasn’t reacted yet. He’s just standing there, staring. Assessing the situation. “I thought you were with Noora” he asks in a weird voice. “No man, never. I was only hanging out with noora, she’s just a friend. she was giving me advice about sana” Yousef replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Turning to his sister, “you forgive him?” “hmm he’s still got some groveling to do but yeah i do” Sana says with a small uncertain smile. She just wants her brother to approve. If he doesn’t she doesn’t know what she’ll do. 

“Finally!” Elias Yells throwing his hands up, before turning to adam, holding his hand out. Adam shoots a glare at the pair at the bench before fishing more money out of his pocket to hand to Elias. 

“You bet on us” Sana asks standing up beside Yousef. “Yep” is the reply they get before all the boys turn back to whatever they were doing before Yousef shouted. “I guess it was obvious to everyone but us huh” He says with a laugh. “Apparently so” she replies with a laugh of her own.

There are sure to be problems soon, but right now, with Yousef and her friends, Sana finally feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. it is my first try at a prompt, kinda like how it turned out. leave your thoughts please.


End file.
